Okami 3
Intro Previously in the Okami series, Chibiterasu and Kuni managed to obliterate the spirit of darkness Akuro once and for all. After that, Kuni decided to travel, on his own, to discover his true self. However, during his travels, he will come end up more adventures, meeting new people, new lands, and... demons attacking yet again? How? Join Kuni in his travels to extinguish brand new evils. data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhAQABAIABAAAAAP///yH5BAEAAAEALAAAAAABAAEAQAICTAEAOw%3D%3D Gameplay In this adventure, players take control of Kuni, previous sword wielding companion of Chibiterasu. He comes wielding new weapons and brand new combat ability. -Swords Kuni is familiar with swords, having trained with his wooden sword for a while. The speed varies among the many types of swords Kuni will receive in his adventure, but they are usually not the fastest nor the slowest weapon they can wield. They have the shortest range of any weapon he can equip, though again, the range varies among different swords. Depending on the type of sword wielded, they can offer varying elemental effects. As a sub weapon, they can send Kuni flying forward in a stinger fashion, close the gap between enemies. -Staff A long pole weapon. They more often than not offer medium range, and are often the fastest weapons Kuni can wield. It is good for combos and good for attacking enemies more than 5 feet away from him. Depending n the type of staff wielded, they can have varying elemental effects. As a sub weapon, the staff will spin around Kuni in a full 360 degree circle with a radius of over 5 feet. -Bow A weapon used more often for long range combat. Attributes vary among bows, but they often deal better damage with launched arrows than with melee combat. Kuni can try attacking in melee combat with the bow itself, but the damage dealt is usually inefficient. Don't worry about the realistic drawbacks of the bow, because this quiver somehow holds an infinite amount of arrows. It has the longest range among the weapons Kuni can equip. Depending on the type of bow wielded, they offer various elemental effects. As a sub weapon, Kuni could quickly launch an arrow straight ahead. If you hold the button for sub weapon, Kuni can actually aim the bow and launch the arrow where he chooses. -Brush techniques Despite not having Chibiterasu joining him on this journey, Kuni may still have access to the brush techniques. Not by himself, but through a travel Poncle looking for some way to replicate the techniques of the now famed Issun. -Divine radiance Certain combos result in Kuni having a certain glow radiating about him. At the start of our story, it's unknown as to what this glow is, but whatever it does, it seems to amplify brush techniques. Applying a different brush technique to Kuni while he's radiating will result in him unleashing a special technique specific to the bush technique. Power slashing across his glowing body while he's using a sword will result in him unleashing a powerful horizontal strike. Performing a gale storm across his body while he's glowing and wielding a sword results in Wind of Wrath, a move that has Kuni spin like a top with his sword outstretched. Drawing a crescent moon over Kuni while he's radiant and wileding a sword results in Celestial clever, a high damaging leaping slash. Test out this radiance with various techniques to see what Kuni can do. -Experience Unfortunately for Kuni, he is mortal, so he won't be able to gather praise from people, trees, or animals he helps. Completing quests will yield rewards like cash and bonus items, sometimes he may gain bonus reward like a free means of sleep or a place to acquire food for free. Instead, he earns experience through defeating enemies and using brush techniques to restore nature. Experience gathered can then be poured into stats, such as vitality, mobility, defense, and ink pots. Other material leveled up with praise previously is earned through side quests. -Animal companions Despite this being his journey of self discovery, there are certain obstacles Kuni can't overcome on his own. Fortunately, he'll encounter strangely friendly animals that'll offer their strengths to the young traveler. -Health system The health system follows more closely to how Okami handled the life system rather than how Okamiden handled it. Instead of each united being segmented such that you see you lost a quarter of a unit or such, each unit sort of drains. For example, if you are in the process of drowning or are burning, instead of the unit losing quarters, it'll shrink until it eventually disappears. Attacks will drain a unit at varying amounts depending on the enemy and the attack. (more details will be added later) data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhAQABAIABAAAAAP///yH5BAEAAAEALAAAAAABAAEAQAICTAEAOw%3D%3D Characters -Kuni: the player character. A young warrior trying to find out who he is. -Sanmomme: a travelling poncle artist trying to replicate Issun's style by going through the journey he's been on. Kuni would've preferred his journey be done on his own, but when he became involved in the ever present battle between the divine and the demons, he was forced to make an exception and take let Sanmomme assist him. -Tofu-kozo: demons that, despite being demons, are fairly nice to humans. They'll even sell you items from within enemy dungeons or strongholds. Dialogue suggests that they want Kuni to succeed specifically to deal with the demons that've been teasing him for as long as they have. (more details will be added later) data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhAQABAIABAAAAAP///yH5BAEAAAEALAAAAAABAAEAQAICTAEAOw%3D%3D Enemies -Green Imp: a standard grunt to the Okami series. These ones come packing a kendama, with which, in addition to attracting children to transform, they'll use to fight. They can try to pound you with the hammer edge of the toy, or flick the ball outward for a ranged attack. -Red Imp: an only slightly nonstandard grunt to the Okami series. They wield a kendama for when they are found without their shakubyoshi, two wooden slabs stuck together and clapped together. They'll try to beat opponent with the instrument, or clap them on the opponent. If threatened enough, they'll go into a defensive stance with the instrument, blocking all attacks unless destroyed with a power slash. -Yellow Imp: a grunt significantly more resilient than green and red imps. They have more girth to them than green and red imps. Comes with a small flat gong that he can use to send shockwaves either across the stage or out in front of him. Occasionally, he stretches the gong out in front of him and spins around, trying to maneuver itself towards Kuni. -Kasa-obake: a possessed umbrella. They are commonly seen hopping around the arena and keeping in the air to make hitting it harder. A tactic that'd be difficult to counter until you get galestorm. Galestorm also upturns the flap of the umbrella, leaving them vulnerable. -Onikuma: a demon bear that walks upright. They carry a giant acorn over their shoulder and behave similarly to the Moon Bear. They appear after the Moon Bear boss fight. Unlike the Moon Bear fight, after knocked dizzy by a cherry bomb in front of his rolling body, you do not use power slash on the acorn to damage him. Their health doesn't determine when they hop on the acorn and they can hop off the acorn whenever. Also, when rendered dizzy, they are susceptible to attacks and brush techniques. -Kappa: a reptilian demon with a saucer on their head that attempts to lure prey into water to drown. In battle, they slash about, attempt to tackle opponents, spray water out of their mouth at a high pressure, and even turn their backside towards Kuni to blast him with a poisonous fart. Kappas are exceptionally dangerous around water, if the saucer on their head gets filled with water, they're abilities become enhanced, doing twice as much damage and being twice as fast as before. Groups of kappas even try to spray each other with water to enhance each other. You can use waterspout to remove the water from these saucers and even stun them for a brief moment. -Tanuki: a shady, cowardly enemy. They can usually only be fought through chest scrolls, demon scrolls hidden in chests and used to ambush adventurers. They don't tend to fight to the death, instead the use techniques to steal money or items from adventurers. After stealing a sufficient amount of yen or 1 item, Kuni will have a limited amount of time to defeat these enemies before they leave with his stuff. -Nozuchi: a fat snake like creature that is as long as half the arena that spawns when Kuni encounters an enemy scroll. It usually slithers slowly about the arena, but it moves fast when attacking. It tries to circle you and close in, contact with any part of it equaling damage, head butt you, and sweeps the area with its tail. It also charges towards Kuni with its mouth wide open. If it makes contact, it'll catch Kuni in its mouth and swallow him whole, trapping him in his stomach. Kuni will steadily take damage until you use brush techniques on its head to make it spit him out. -Enenra: a monster made of smoke that originates from a wildfire. They themselves can't be damaged, so Kuni must destroy the fire creating them while avoiding the attacks of their main form. When players get waterspout or galestorm, they can use either to douse the flame. Interestingly, this doesn't kill the demon, just reduce it to a puff of smoke at the source, effectively stunning them. After getting unstunned, the fire will come back in full force (though not healing, the smoke monster just returns to normal). -Green Phantom Samurai: a hulking suit of green samurai armor filled with green miasma walking on its own. It wields a sword and throws blades from afar (these blades you can deflect with a power slash). -Red Phantom Samurai: a hulking suit of red samurai armor filled with red miasma walking on its own. It wields a staff and is noticeably faster than other samurai. -Yellow Phantom Samurai: a hulking suit of yellow samurai armor filled with yellow miasma walking on its own. It wields a bow and set of arrows and likes to keep its distance from you, though it will occasionally throw in melee attacks if it's desperate. -mole: an enemy exclusive to the tournament. They burrow underground and dig towards Kuni. They may pop up in front of him and swipe at him with their claws, or they burrow directly underneath Kuni and rams its head upward to try and strike Kuni. (more details will be added later) data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhAQABAIABAAAAAP///yH5BAEAAAEALAAAAAABAAEAQAICTAEAOw%3D%3D Bosses Moon Bear Yama-no-Kami Nue Shuten Doji Tournament Kuni has the opportunity to participate in a series of gauntlets, in which Kuni could face challenges ranging from defeating a multitude of enemies to defeating enemies under certain inhibitors. He may be forced to fight without Sanmomme, and thus without the celestial brush, he could be forced to fight with a bow and limited arrows, he could even be forced to keep a constant combo until all enemies are defeated. This mode also features bosses Kuni already fought, as well as bosses exclusive to each tournament. Earth Tournament Water Tournament Fire Tournament Wind Tournament Void Tournament -Tournament exclusive bosses: Hagane-kyuu Ninetails (Void) King Fury (void) (if anyone reading has any suggestions, feel free to comment them) Category:Okami Games Category:Fan Games